mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:IJosh64
Welcome Hi, welcome to MarioMario54321 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lilyncookies page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) We won't get mad at you, i won't, mainly because i respect you, and you outrank everyone on this wiki. (I'm new at the tilde thing -_- ) Wildluigi77777 18:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) You wanted to speak to me about the celebration? OiramOiram12345 21:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for making this wikia for me! I once thought of doing this myself (even though I never did it), but now it's here thanks to you! :) Okay, We Have 150 Pages! Sorry I Didn't Come Sooner, I've Been Busy. So Should I Send You My Color Code Or Something? DragonBallZKai5 14:28, May 24, 2012 (UTC) First of all, I said I'd put your ROM levl in the movie. That only has to change textures. I can hack FULL LEVELS now, so thank god for MarioGame2222. Tell me when you've downloaded my ROM! -Schm2000 For you're movie, I can send at least some areas. -Schm2000 K I can give you the rom to hack soon .... Is it Possible to get me Admin, If so, I can Help and save Wikia and stuff.... So that way i can block the trolls and stuff! So is there any admin that gives me admin as well? YTRstarman3 (talk) 17:05, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Please Camjosh, don't tell MM that I'm a troll. I'm sorry if I was acting immature and bad, and I'll try to be a better user.RealMarioFan22 (talk) 05:08, October 13, 2012 (UTC) yea you can put clawdeender in it. -Schm2000 Can I be an admin? I'll help protect the wiki.SuperWario9000 (talk) 21:34, October 19, 2012 (UTC)Superwario9000 Block that dumbass SuperWario9000 (talk) 21:34, October 23, 2012 (UTC)SuperWario9000 Hello. I'm the REAL MarioGame2222 from YouTube. Please don't block me. The guy who made all the stupid edits wasn't me. MarioGame2 (talk) 17:46, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi!Remember the wikia contributor who edited the talk:YouTube rangers page?well,I got my account now!Umario (talk) 10:56, January 24, 2013 (UTC) how dare u protected superemiga page Hello. I can add a chat to this if you want me to! :3 Yours faithfully AndrewJr2011 (talk) 22:47, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Camjosh9! I can make this wiki able to have a chat! Just go here --> http://mm54321.wikia.com/wiki/Chatroom YEAH PEOPLE I HAVE DONE MEH REASEARCH! Why did my page get deleted? I got this messege on my new page on wiki 20:19, March 9, 2013 Camjosh9 (Talk | contribs) deleted page Mariomario753 (Marked for deletion: content was: "MarioMario753 is a blooper maker who makes videos with him mario and luigi and friends. He was inspired by mariomario54321 to make videos and is (at 3/9/13) near 900 subscribers. heres the link: http://mm54321.wikia.com/wiki/Mariomario753 it was a present to my friend and I'm wondering why did you delete it. Thats ok I guess but can you send me a wiki article of mine without what ever broke the rules it is a present for my friend that is nice and would do anything for me. Do you wanna become a memeber of the kiddy stoppers? DD54321 14:45, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Edited your profile to how it originally looked. DD54321 03:02, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey IJosh! So I was wondering, there's a page I kind of want to make, but I'm not sure if it has anything to do with MM54321. It's ZtarLuigi8070, which is StarLuigi9080's clone. He has a bit to do with MM because he created Shadow versions of StarLuigi and a guy called IPlayALotOfMario101, but more importantly, MarioGame2222, Starman3, and LuigiFan54321, and those Shadows try to kill us and blar de blar, you get the point. So by having to do with MG2222, SM3, & LF54321, doesn't he kind of have to do with MM? -LL573 (talk) 11:45, March 23, 2013 (UTC) IJOSHIJOSHIJOSH!!!!!! I found how to change your username! So if you want your account to be called IJosh64, here's how (sorry if it's a little unclear): *Check that the username you are requesting does not yet exist. This may be done via the search function at Special:Listusers; if the name appears in the list, even if the link is red, the name is taken. Be sure to capitalize the first letter of the username, as the software does not permit usernames that begin with a lowercase letter. Do not create an account under the new name. *To file a request, please edit this page and put the following template at the bottom: *Make sure to include your present and requested username and the reason you wish your name to be changed, following this format *Be sure you have logged in under your present username. Verify that you have spelled both names correctly. Save the page. *If your request is for usurpation, submit your request to Wikiquote:Changing username/Usurpation and follow the instruction on that page. *In case of usurpation of an impostor or for SUL, indicate that you are requesting for usurpation here on English Wikiquote on your user page at your home wiki and include the link to that page in your request. *Check back periodically to see whether a bureaucrat has fulfilled your request or whether additional information is required. Do not be surprised if you suddenly cannot log in to your old account; this merely indicates that your request has been fulfilled. I hope this helped! -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 15:53, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Good news iJosh! I just got a new acount! WikiSchm2000 (talk) 17:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC) IJosh. Why did you block AndrewJr2011? He's not a troll. He's a member of KS. He says he did nothing. -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 11:44, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh never mind. It says he isn't banned. -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 11:53, April 8, 2013 (UTC) IJosh! AndrewJr has been uploading a lot of hate vids about you since you blocked him! But I talked to him today, and it turns out that you haven't blocked him, but rather, his IP address! Meaning he can't even log into the wiki! I'm pretty sure you mistook him for a troll. Go to you contributions list, and check "users". If you remember his IP address, please unblock him--Umario (talk) 16:31, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Camjosh, read my latest blog, and block this, this and this vandal right now.--Umario (talk) 11:56, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Even though vandalism is bad, don't you think that blocking a person for a whole year for making only 1 bad edit is a little too much? If I was you, I would block him for a few days or a week. And probably he is not Kiddy or FunnyGuy64. - Cosmopolis280 Maybe you admins are a bit too paranoid and scared and think that every vandal/troll on here is either Kiddy or FunnyGuy64. ( no offense) Besides, Kiddy and FunnyGuy NEVER use Anonymous unregistered accounts to vandalize here. -Cosmopolis280 Excuse me i'm planning on making a pointless page made by funnyguy64 into an actual useful article can u tell me how to redirect to same article with new name Tom4Guy123Tom4Guy123 (talk) 05:17, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Why did you block my Yveltal account? Why are there so many pages that have nothing to do with MarioMario54321? Hi im Fireknight i asked if you could help me on my wiki FKMURMBPM1088 FKMURMBPM1088 (talk) 19:55, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Don't act like a noob or he'll ban you forever! Camjosh, JTBA'S pictures were real. I was there, in YTR, to see them. DD54321 (talk) 02:45, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Camjosh I want you to help the other admins protect every page so that ONLY admins can edit them and cascade protect them. -Rocky28447 (Bobb11881) ROCKY THANKS! Can you drop by every now and then on the the wiki, too? DD54321 (talk) 05:33, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Are you Ijosh? Where the wiki logo came from That logo wasn't me. It was likely either MSS or Schm. KirbyRider (talk) 20:51, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I didn't make the logo. WikiSchm2000 (talk) 02:27, August 29, 2013 (UTC) iJosh, I saw what you wrote on Awesomeness042's talk page, and I think you should approach newcomers with peace and welcome them, instead of approaching them with "don't do this" and "don't do that". No offense, but it might spoil people's impression of the wiki.--Umario (talk) 15:29, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, IJosssh! ^w^ -Unsigned comment by Kiddo Dude why did you change my article I worked for emiga and is a friend of his now Don't get me wrong I don't hate MM54321 I just hate *cough* Some people in YTR and friends. Musthasto and him are friends now.